Returning Champions
}}In the opening round against the nightcrawler, Durkon and Roy make good use of their returning weapons. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Hilgya Firehelm ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Curly Hair ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Guard with Brown Beard ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Relief #1 ◀ ▶ * Giant Death Worm ◀ ▶ Transcript Curly: They're here?!? Already?? Gontor: Back! Back inside the barrier! Haley fires her bow, while Varsuuvius charges a spell. Vaarsuvius: Forceca— Gontor and Giant Death Worm are hit by an arrow each, "THUNK! THUNK!" Giant Death Worm: Gllnnnrgghh! The nightcrawler fires a Cone of Cold. Haley manages to use Evasion to avoid the Cone of Cold, but Vaarsuvius takes a direct hit, "'FWOOSH!"'' '''Vaarsuvius: —age. Vaarsuvius finishes their Forcecage spell and casts it. Gontor is inside the barrier, so the spell fails to reach him. Gontor: Ha! Roy: Ugh. So much for the element of surprise. Durkon: Aye, no sense hangin' back now. Let's go! Roy and Durkon charge forward, the Greenhilt Sword and the Hammer of Thunderbolts at the ready. Roy and Durkon throw their respective weapons, "FWOO! FOOM!" Both weapons hit the nightcrawler, "SLASH! '''WHAM!'"'' Giant Death Worm: Owwww! Both weapons return to their respective owners' hands, "PWOK! WHUM!" Elan: Awwww, you have matching returning weapons now! That's so sweet! Elan: You're best boomerang buddies! Belkar: In related news, here comes my breakfast back up into my mouth. D&D Context * Haley used Evasion in the fourth panel to take no damage from the cone of cold, an area of effect spell which would otherwise do at least half damage. * Forcecage is a 7th level wizard spell which imprisons the target in an invisible prison of force. * V had to have have a successful concentration check to cast the spell while taking damage from the creature's breath weapon. * Nightcrawlwers can cast Cone of Cold three times per day as a spell-like ability. Assuming Giant Death Worm is a nightcrawler, the ability is being depicted as a breath weapon. * Durkon's hammer is assumed to be a Hammer of Thunderbolts, and its ability to return when thrown supports that assumption. He does not yet have a belt of giant strength to unlock all of the powers of the weapon. Trivia * Durkon appears here for the first time since #1019 wearing plate mail and a shield. It would seem likely that this is new armor. His original heirlooms, light steel plate mail and shield, turned black when he was turned into a vampire in #878, and the breast plate was rent during the Godsmoot battle. It's possible that Elan mended the original armor, which turned back to its natural color along with the death of the vampire spirit. External Links * 1160}} View the comic * 584719}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Forcecage Category:Uses Cone of Cold Category:Uses Evasion